


Speechless

by orphan_account



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shaolin is looking for a special someone.





	Speechless

Shaolin Fantastic was lingering around in the disco scene for longer than even he could stand. Hopping around from Les Inferno to underground parties in the dead of night, Shao was on a solo mission. He wasn't bar crawling and party crashing for fun, no. And he wasn't trying to disassociate ever since Zeke left his side, refusing to ever be his friend again. At least that's what he told himself. And he damn sure wasn't avoiding Fat Annie. Ok, that one was a little less believable. He was looking for a special someone; the smooth talking, fly looking, DJing king of disco. Carlo Pakoussa.

Pakoussa was well known. For making sick mixes, for his miraculous beard/stache thing he had going on, for being gay. Shao was only known for those first two reasons, despite sharing all three traits. Carlo had an air of mystery around him, so close to ethereal but still very much human. Fabulous, but not flamboyant, Feminine, not effeminate. He was a fucking enigma. Shao heard all kinds of shit about him, but he was determined to find out for himself. His life did forever change over a Pakoussa Remix, so he should at least meet the guy.

Finding his way to some sleazy underground joint in Soho, Shaolin first asked the bouncers if Carlo Pakoussa was even in the club, under the guise of business. Didn’t want to waste his time. It turned out that he was there and in retrospect, that should've been obvious, since he owned the place. Slipping past with their permission, he tentatively descended the staircase, smushing past people of all genders and those who he could only perceive as aliens having a good time. Walking into the center of the dance floor, he swayed back and forth. He knew how to dance, but not to this genre. Plus, he still had to look for Carlo. The ting of a snare and the steady tap of the high hats implied that a new song was starting, so the young DJ took it all in with a more intricate mindset. Preoccupied by the mechanics and mathematics of the song, he didn’t even notice when a golden, glittery body bumped into his, revealing to be Thor: a good friend to Shao and a better boyfriend to Dizzee.

“White Boy!” Shao yelled excitedly over the crowd, wide grin on his face. He was excited to see someone familiar, but he was even happier that it was Thor. They were in a gay bar, after all.

“Shao!” Thor replied, matching his intensity. “What’re ya doing here?”

“I wanna meet that Pakoussa guy. You know him?”

Thor smiled slyly and gripped Shaolin’s wrist, guiding him in towards a more intimate, private room separate of the main dance floor. There stood Carlo Pakoussa, focusing on successfully completing the get down so the rest of the song could play. Of course it went smoothly. Noticing a presence, Pakoussa stepped out of his self congratulating bubble and looked up from his turntables. Eyes immediately locking with Thor’s, he sauntered over to wrap him in a quick, tight bro-hug.

“Hey sugar, you got something for me?” Carlo growled teasingly into Thor's ear. He knew damn well that the pale skinned, green eyed pretty boy was dating Dizzee. Hell, he and Dizzee were even friends! Didn't mean that he wouldn't flirt just a little.

“Actually,” Thor said, disregarding Carlo's advance and stepping to the side to show off Shaolin like a proud father would. “This is Shaolin Fantastic. He really wanted to meet you.”

Looking into each other's eyes for the first time, they were both speechless. Shao's face burned with embarrassment while Carlo looked him up and down, taking in as many features as he could: a black tee similar to his own hiding pretty solid abs, leather pants that didn't leave much to the imagination even under the dim lights of his room, and a Get Down Brothers bomber jacket. Thor gave Shaolin a slight push towards the other DJ on his way out, recognizing the situation as one from experience, and went searching for his own man. Mere inches apart, Shao could feel heat on his neck and swore he could hear a racing heart. It might've just been his own.

“So, you wanted to meet me, sug. What for?” Carlo inquired, guiding Shao to to a soft, burgundy couch behind the turntables.

“That Misty Holloway Remix you did last year. Believe it or not, that thing changed my fuckin’ life, so I wanted to meet the nigga that spun it.” 

“Well, here I am.”

Getting up to actually play the remix, Pakoussa smirked. He liked knowing his music was actually affecting people outside of the disco and how it brought Shaolin Fantastic into his room. 

At 3:30 am, everyone had filed out of the club and only Shao and Carlo were left. Shaolin was retelling the story of him and Zeke. How they met, how they rose, how they fell. He shared how Zeke made him feel and how heartbroken he was when Zeke left. Pakoussa was laid out on the couch, legs over Shao's thighs. He was listening and giving good advice, but still mad tired. Yawning and stretching in a feline manner, he got up, turned out the lights, and passed Shaolin on his way to a secret door. Not wanting to be left in the dark, Shao followed. Pakoussa grabbed his hand and led him up what felt like a million winding stairs into the most luxurious penthouse he had ever seen. Spotless white and silver, it didn't look like it belonged in the seventies. Maybe in the year 3000. Pakoussa was already in his room, changing into a matching red pajama set. Usually the wisecracking 'Lady Killer’ would already be on his ass, making jokes and asking if he was gonna wear a little hat too, but he just leaned against the counter and watched him through the open door. Carlo felt Shaolin's eyes on him and in a low, gruff voice asked,

“Are you coming in?”


End file.
